


The day that it happened

by franthehorsegirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt Deceit Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, I wish they would be happy, Oneshot, Remus and Deceit looks after each other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franthehorsegirl/pseuds/franthehorsegirl
Summary: The day was coming. There was no stopping him and now he is gone forever. Virgil left them.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	The day that it happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so today I got whacked on the head with inspiration and wrote this. Hope that you enjoy it. beta read by my friends @softanxiouspatton and @olliedollie1204 on tumblr. ♥️♥️♥️

“Damnit,” said Deceit as he saw the door to the part of the mind where the light sides lived was wedged open. “He did it. He really did it.” With that said Deceit’s knees buckled under the weight of what had happened, he didn’t want for this to happen. He really didn’t, fight after fight, argument after argument, and for what. To somehow convince Virgil not to leave them. To leave Deceit and Remus by themselves. In the struggle that was their life. At least that they were together. All in the same boat.

Virgil knew that he had a chance to escape from that situation even at the cost of his relationship with the other dark sides, as Roman had oh so creatively named them.

As Deceit’s knees hit the hard wooden floor when he collapsed. Unknown wetness gathered at his eyes. ‘Oh yeah,’ Deceit thought ‘I’m crying. How pathetic can you be.’ he thought, he was meant to be the cold, snake-faced liar that the light sides believed him to be. The rest of Deceit’s body followed suit. Crashing into the side of the badly stained and torn couch that resided in their living room.

How long he had sat there Deceit didn’t know going over and over each little thing that was said or done in the lead up to this. The thing that snapped him out of his thoughts was the gentle touch of Remus’ fingertips on the back of Deceit’s gloved hand.

Remus was surprised to find the normally calm, cool and collected Deceit on the floor with almost dry tear tracks running down Dee’s face as he starred off onto the distance not seeing what was in front of him. Remus had an uncomfortable feeling sitting in his stomach. The bad feeling resting there whenever Dee and Virgil had been fighting before.

“DeeDee is it ok if I hug you,” Remus asked. Yeah sure he was normally loud and disruptive to anyone and everyone but there was a time and a place for that, but even Remus can tell that this isn’t it.

Deceit softly nodded his head just enough that Remus could tell. Gently as he could Remus wrapped his arms around the smaller side. The warmth and pressure of the hug were enough to push him back over the edge to tears. Remus could help it but join in.

The common thought that was running through both of their heads was ‘Virgil is gone and he isn’t coming back’. No matter how much they cried. No matter how much they mourned for the loss. No matter how they would just about do anything to get he back. He wasn’t coming back.

It was an hour or so before Remus separated himself from Deceit to pick him up and put him on the couch. Deceit wined at the loss of warmth and touch. He couldn’t go through any more loss at the moment. If he did, he would just break even more. “Shh. It’s ok. It will be ok.” Remus said as he picked Deceit up and placed him on the couch. “I promise I will be back in less than a minute. You can count if you want to.” Remus said making sure that Dee would be ok for the short time that he would be gone. Deceit looked like he wasn’t going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Once that was done Remus ran to the kitchen. It could hardly be called that. It was more of a room with a stained fridge, cooker that only worked half the time, a table with three chairs that were falling apart and a single small cupboard. Diving straight to the fridge Remus grabbed two water bottles. As he balanced them in his arms he went over to the cupboard and got the last box of cereal bars.

Rushing back to the living room Remus saw that Deceit hadn’t moved at all. “I’m back double Dee. How long was I?” Remus asked trying to make Deceit smile even just for a second. It didn’t work. Remus’ face fell into a frown. He had to be strong for Dee. After all the times that he had helped him in the past when he wasn’t great. Especially when they had just met.

Seeing that the approach that Remus was going for wasn’t going to work in the slightest. So It was time to try Dee’s method that he would do in this situation. Remus put the bottles of water next to Deceit with the box of the breakfast bars. Pulling the softest blanket that there was from the back of the couch he wrapped it around Deceit. Dee had cross-stitched it himself for when it was too cold to do anything but for Virgil, Deceit, and Remus to cuddle up to stay warm, with Deceit in the middle.

Grabbing one of the bottles Remus opened it to give to Dee. Please Dee, drink some of it.” Remus begged. Normally he wasn’t one for begging, he preferred it from somebody else. Remus just about banished the though back to the darkness of his mind. Deceit slowly took the bottle and had a mouth full of cold water. While Deceit was doing this Remus had grabbed his own and downed half of the bottle.

Setting it down with the lid back on. Remus looked back over to Deceit who was slowly sipping the drink staring off into space. Remus wished that he could know what was going on in Dee’s head but then Remus realized that it wouldn’t help either of them.

Once Deceit had drunk almost half of the bottle, Remus prided it from Deceit’s grasp and sealed it back up. Placing it next to his own. Remus then wrapped his arms back around the smallest side.

“It will be ok DeeDee. I promise that it will be. That it will be ok. It may not seem like it some of the time but we will be.” Comforting not just Deceit but himself as well. Soon the pair of them was fast asleep. Getting really to face whatever tomorrow will bring them.


End file.
